


you cherish him

by blushingprince



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, happy birthday leo!, the blowjob he deserves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7356745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingprince/pseuds/blushingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles felt himself relaxing into the arms of the man he loved and respected the most. Would it really be okay? Leo said it was okay. He definitely knew he wanted to.</p>
<p>This was worship. Every moment of tending to Leo, from getting his armor to kissing his body was prayer. Leo was everything. He was enraptured. He didn’t mind one bit</p>
<p>ie. 8 pages of porn</p>
            </blockquote>





	you cherish him

It had been some time since Leo and Niles began to see each other romantically. The perfectionist prince tapped his fingers impatiently. Something was amiss in his mind. Yes, he was happy they were finally together after pining after each other for so long, and he couldn’t be more overjoyed that Niles felt the same way he did, but what was this feeling in his chest?

 

He decided to take a walk. Beyond the palace corridors, the courtyards were bleary, but he needed to clear his mind. 

 

_ Farther. _

 

Leo found his horse at the main barn and decided to go for a ride. He always felt at ease on horseback. He lost his thoughts to the thumping of the horse, but before he knew it, he had ventured out quite a bit too far. He wasn’t even in his armor today. Best be careful and go back to the castle.

 

As he rode back he saw himself approaching another figure and stopped. Niles greeted him, on a spotted grey horse. “Milord, we’ve been worried.” He saw a tinge of confusion in Niles’ eye.

 

They returned in silence, Leo walking back through the hallways and Niles following silently. They filed into his chambers without anyone seeing. It was silent for a minute or two. Leo sat down by his desk and stack of papers; Niles staring out the window.

 

“Lord Leo, are you displeased?” he murmured.

 

“Niles, wha-?”

 

The silver figure approached him quickly, kneeling by his side. His single blue eye burst with concern. He licked his lips, reached out to cup the gentle skin of Leo’s cheek. 

 

“Milord, since we have become this way, I have sought out to bring your pleasure but…..” he averted his gaze and then brought it back, “if I am going about it the wrong way please let me know”

 

Leo closed his eyes to relish in the sensation of Niles’ touch. It was still so new and tantalizing. 

“Please don’t be hard on yourself. You’ve done nothing wrong”

 

“Lord Leo……”

 

“Niles, you can address me as just ‘Leo’”

 

Niles breathed in sharply. “Leo” he whispered, closing in his face with the blonde. The kiss started out soft, their lips testing each other out. But they were hungry for each other, and Niles slid his tongue between Leo’s lips. Leo, returning the gesture and sucked on his lip. It became frantic and soon Leo had wrapped his arms around his retainer, opening up his mouth, getting all he could. 

 

By the time they stopped for breath, Niles began to trail kisses from Leo’s pinked cheeks to his chin to his throat. This was his worship. He could never get sick of it. Lord Leo was everything. The soft sounds Leo made as he sucked on his throat were something he could die for. From the night he accepted him into his arms, Niles always knew Leo was special. 

 

Carding his fingers through the other’s white locks (was Niles purring?), Leo brought him up again for a short kiss. 

 

“Niles” he breathed.

 

“Yes, Leo?” he breathed heavily

 

“I think I know what I want”

 

“No matter your wish, I’ll make it good. I -”

 

“Niles”

 

“Yea?”

 

“This is something different”

 

“What do you mean? Like kinky? That’s fine”

 

“No. I mean I. I want to pleasure you for once.”

 

Silence.

 

“ _ Milord.  _ Are you sure? You don’t have to do anything. I’m fine”

 

“No. I….. I’d really like to. You’re always so good to me”

 

_ “Gods.  _ What did you have in mind?”

 

Leo pulled Niles in a little closer, embarrassed to be asking this, his face already red as a tomato. 

 

“Do you remember that one time you sucked me off? Can I do that for you”

 

The thought of Lord Leo doing something like that to him sent shivers down his spine. He never thought of himself even good enough to kiss him. And yet he felt himself start to harden up. 

 

“Niles, is that ok?”

 

“I can’t deny I would enjoy it, but the choice is up to you”

 

Niles took a peek at his Lord. His face was flushed, his pink lips. Were they going to wrap around his dick in a few minutes? Oh Gods…..

 

“Well. Actually yea I think I’d really like to do this. But you should go sit on my bed, Niles. Go ahead and take your shoes off too.”

 

_ Oh my god is this happening.  _

 

Niles moved over to Leo’s bed, a giant piece of furniture he only sat on a few times. 

He removed his shoes but he felt rather forlorn. Why was he, of all people, sitting on the Lord’s bed, awaiting some sexual favor. It didn’t make sense.

 

Leo returned and Niles noticed his headband was off. Had Leo thought of doing this before? His prince sat down next to him and began to kiss him, more fervor than before. Their tongues danced and Niles loved the taste of his mouth and the feel of his lips. Leo reached down and palmed Niles’ dick through his pants and the man gasped in surprise. “It’s okay” he whispered” and kept a hand smoothing his locks out. Niles willed himself to relax in the grip of his master.

 

It was sex and sex was nothing unusual. But it was Leo. and Leo was the most important man in the galaxy, as far as Niles was concerned. Could he let Leo touch him like this? Leo began to undo his pants and the want and love outweighed everything else. His bottoms and small clothes came off. Niles was relatively hard now, and when Leo ran a tentative hand up his shaft, he groaned. 

 

But it seemed like Leo wanted to touch everything. He pushed Niles’s thighs apart and got on his knees. Niles never thought he’d see the blond like this. Leo started with feeling the tip, running his hands up and down the shaft, and then massaging his balls. He had never seen a cock besides his own unless he was bathing. Niles got harder by the moment, clinging onto the bedsheets with want, nearly breaking out in perspiration. Leo finally decided to start pumping him to see how he would do. The man underneath him moaned deeply - it felt so good, so good, but it wasn't enough. He wanted those pretty lips around his dick. He wanted to cum on him. He wanted to dirty his Lord. 

 

Leo had no plans to give him what he wanted. He kept pumping Niles at a slow pace while he nipped kisses at the man’s inner thighs and closer and closer to his base. 

 

“Leo……” Niles groaned, “Please”

 

Leo, even on his knees, was beautiful. He smirked, and let out a tentative lick to the warm tip of Niles’ dick as it twitched in his hand. He took more in his mouth, slowly, teasing Niles but also exploring for himself. Niles couldn’t tell the torture apart from the pleasure. Leo’s mouth was so hot and intense and the idea that it was Leo was amazing. Leo took in as much as he could, nearly all of Niles, and began bobbing his head. He went fast, he went slow. He played with Niles’ balls. He wasn’t sure what he was doing, he just based off what he was doing what his own fantasies were and what Niles did to him.

 

The heat in Niles’ core was growing hotter as Leo sucked him off and eventually he let his hands grab the short blond strands of the other man. Leo started to go faster and Niles panted.

Niles wasn’t sure what he was doing but he began to thrust into Leo’s mouth, and his whole cock went in. No sexual activity had ever felt so good. He had never done this with someone he loved. Niles moaned hard and long, calling out Leo’s name, panting for Lord Leo. Orgasm took his body hard and before he realized it Leo had pulled him out of his mouth. He felt his whole body roll over with pleasure and the spray of his semen. His eyes rolled back and he could feel tears in his eyes. 

 

Niles breathed hard for a moment and looked up at Leo, who had a cum covered face, and was apparently licking his lips.

 

“Leo!!!!”

 

“You taste kinda weird”

 

Just the look of his lord with all that cum smeared on his face made him want a round two. And it was  _ his own cum. _

 

“C’mon let’s get you cleaned up”

 

_______

 

“How was the service, Niles?” Leo asked casually as Niles washed his face by the mirror.

 

Niles placed a tender kiss on his cheek. “It was one of the best things I’ve been privileged to in this lifetime. Especially your face afterwards”

 

Leo flushed and looked away. “Oh, so you liked it that much”

 

“Where’d all the confidence go milord? Yes I daresay you made me want to go at it again”

 

“Did you……...have something in mind?”

 

Niles hummed gently. “Only when you’re ready”

 

“Niles. Did what I just do not show you that I am ready” Leo pouted and looked at his partner sharply

 

“That’s true. You did very well”

  
  


Niles considered on one hand, that he wanted to make love to Leo, but would he really be able to go through with it? Did he respect him too much to do it? He looked at Leo, saw the open tunic neckline, wondered what he looked like naked and panting. 

 

But would he ever stop feeling like this? Maybe the longer he waited the worse things would get. 

He just didn’t feel good enough to do this to a man like Leo.

 

“Leo, are you sure that it’s okay to do something like this?” he whispered.

 

“Oh”

 

He moved closer to Niles, wrapping his arms around him. 

“It’ll be okay, I promise. Remember when we I told you I loved you. You didn’t even want to kiss. We’ll be okay”

 

Niles felt himself relaxing into the arms of the man he loved and respected the most. Would it really be okay? Leo said it was okay. He definitely knew he wanted to.

 

This was worship. Every moment of tending to Leo, from getting his armor to kissing his body was prayer. Leo was everything. He was enraptured. He didn’t mind one bit.

 

The white haired man kissed Leo again, this time, softly. Once, twice, three times. He undid his tunic and pulled it off. Leo was beautiful. His muscles were always well hidden by his armor but they were definitely there. His skin was pale like a child’s. 

 

“Do you have oil?” Niles asked calmly 

 

“By my bedside”

 

They returned to the bed, Leo lying down in the middle of the cushion, and Niles joining him once he abandoned his shirt. 

 

“Milord, I suspect, though I might be wrong, that you haven’t done this before”

 

Leo made one of his pouty faces and didn’t meet his eyes.

 

Niles kissed a trail down the prince’s neck. “It’s alright. Nothing to be ashamed about. I’ll take care of you.”

 

“You don’t have to take care of me” Leo managed to say in between kisses.

 

“Of course I do. I want this to be a good time.”

 

Niles kissed him slowly, playing with the feathery pieces of blond hair and teasing him with his tongue. His fingers reached for Leo’s pink nipples as he kissed the collarbone.

 

Not surprisingly, Leo was sensitive here, and Niles began to suck them until they were swollen. Leo’s little gasps and tugs on his hair were adorable and only made him go on.  He traced down Leo’s sides and abdomen and came back up for another kiss.

 

Before he began to undo the blond’s pants, he looked for confirmation. 

 

“I want this too, it’s okay” Leo reminded him gently.  _ I want you too _

 

Seeing Leo fully naked and hard was a new experience. He was beautiful in a way Niles didn’t know how to take in. Should he touch him lightly, or fuck him hard?

 

Patience, Niles, patience.

 

On Leo’s request, Niles shed his pants. Leo reached out and touched him as much as possible; his sides, his chest, his hair, his face. The kisses were heavy and there was barely any breath.

 

Niles retrieved the oil. He wanted to make sure he didn’t fuck up here. Leo already spread his legs. 

His fingers were coated in the slick. He put one hand on Leo’s thigh, and began to insert a finger. Leo gasped.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yea. It’s just a little strange”

 

Niles was able to put a full finger in, and a second. He scissored them around a bit but frankly Leo was tight. 

 

The third finger was a bit harder. Leo grit his teeth. He said to keep going. Eventually it became okay. Niles kept stretching him out, only hoping it would be okay.

 

“Leo, we can always change position. I want you to be comfortable.”

 

“It’s okay. I think I’m ready”

 

Niles met the tip of his lubed up cock with Leo’s entrance and pushed a bit in. It was a tight fit for Leo. Niles grunted and didn’t push anymore in until he was ready. Slowly, slowly, he went in. He moaned hard. Leo was squeezing him tight and hot and it was  _ Leo.  _ He snapped himself together and made sure Leo was alright. 

 

“Yea….I just need a moment”

Niles knew it was a bad moment but he kissed Leo’s cheek, and when it seemed like it was okay, he met his lips. It was somehow a miracle that the two of them were doing this.

 

_ How have I become so romantic _

 

He pulled out just a bit, pushing back in. They kept doing that until Leo was comfortable. 

 

“Niles, it’s starting to feel good” 

 

The white haired man put Leo’s legs over his shoulders and kissed him more. They could go faster now, with a real pace. They began to build up a momentum, with Niles slamming into him. Leo moaned louder than they both knew he would and called out for Niles. 

 

“Niles, Niles, faster, I need…...Niles”

 

Niles used one hand to pump Leo’s painfully hard dick and held onto the man with another, fucking him as hard as he requested. The sound of slapping skin and moans filled the room and they forgot about the maids.

 

Leo was nearly shouting as his retainer rammed into that sweet sweet spot. Both bodies were covered in sweat. Niles had no regrets now, as Leo’s sweet entrance ate him up. 

 

With a few more thrusts, Niles approached orgasm. He felt it riding out over his whole body but he didn’t stop. The pleasure overtook him, his frame twitching and he spilled inside of Leo. 

He kept going though, to make Leo experience the same, and soon the blond began to writhe and cry out for Niles. His eyes rolled back and his orgasm hit him, semen splurting onto his chest.  

 

Niles carefully pulled out, laying next to his lover. Taking another look at him he decided that Leo looked quite good with cum on him. 

 

The white haired man pressed a kiss to his prince.

 

“And how was that for you, milord?”

 

“Incredible……..but why are you calling me milord after you just fucked me?”

 

It was almost as if there was a twinkle in Niles’ eye. “It’s kinda kinky huh?”

 

Leo rolled his eyes. 

 

“Stay in my room tonight, okay?”

 

“Do you  _ need  _ me for something Lord Leo?” he asked as he traced a hand down Leo’s naked side.

“I thought……..we could cuddle”

 

Niles almost blushed. “Of course”

 

Leo groaned. “I should clean up but I find myself being lazy”

 

Niles grinned and pulled Leo on top of him. “More time to cuddle then”

 

“Stop! You’re getting yourself dirty”

 

“It’s just your cum. I’d gladly take a mouthful”

 

“Niles.  _ Gods” _

 

Niles laughed softly and Leo watched him. 

 

“I do love you, you know.” Leo said quietly.

 

“As I love you too”

  


**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEO (I'm one hour late)  
> I get to write more now that I'm working less  
> I honestly didn't expect that much porn but ok  
> find me on my twitter @l0rdleo (it is locked though)


End file.
